poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns
Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns is the third and final Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion and Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The story begins with several odd occurrences at the farm where the Black, Alec (Kelly Reno), and his mother (Teri Garr) live. A suspicious barn fire is followed by the theft of the horse. From the point of view of Ishak (Ferdy Mayne), the sheik who took him, this is property retrieval; the horse was originally his, and the Black's name is Shetan. Although he learns that the horse is being returned to the sheik's kingdom in the Moroccan desert, Alec goes after the sheik, stowing away in a plane to Casablanca. In Morocco, after being found on the plane, Alec is taken to the American embassy, where the police plan on sending him home. At the stables, he makes some friends who disguise him as a local Casablancan. They take him to a man named Kurr (Allen Garfield), who is very interested in the horse and the sheik, and allows Alec to go with him and his companion. But after getting a flat tire, they abandon Alec in the desert. He is found by the driver of another truck and given a ride. Aboard the truck, he meets Raj (Vincent Spano), who tells him the Black will probably compete in "The Great Race." The two become friends and travel across the desert on foot with Meslar (Woody Strode), Raj's friend and mentor. Then a rogue tribe kidnaps Meslar, and Raj and Alec defend themselves against the harsh elements. After running out of water, they collapse from dehydration but recover when they find a river. Raj's tribe discovers them, welcoming Raj home and Alec to the tribe. Raj takes Alec to the outskirts of Ishak's home, and he reunites with the Black. While attempting to retrieve the horse, Alec is apprehended by Ishak's men. He pleads his case to Ishak, who is sympathetic but will not give up the horse. He plans to race the Black in the "Great Race" with his granddaughter Tabari (Jodi Thelen) as jockey. Alec insists the Black can win the race only if he, not Tabari, rides him. Denied the position, he coaches Tabari on riding the horse, but the Black throws her off. A rogue tribe led by Kurr then captures the Black and Alec and takes them away. Later, Alec escapes with the Black. As they flee, Alec discovers that Meslar is alive and being held prisoner. He gives Meslar his pocket knife to help him get free of his bonds. Alec and the Black escape and go back to Ishak's home. As a reward for the safe return of the horse, Alec is allowed to ride him in the race. On the day of the race, Alec reunites with Raj, who is also competing, and they begin their run across the desert along with the other riders. The rogue tribe's rider tries to kill Alec, but he and the Black escape. Alec discovers that the rogue rider pushed Raj off his horse, and he brings Raj's mount back to him. They race against the rogue rider until Meslar appears and spooks the rider's horse, unseating him. Suddenly, Kurr shows up in his truck and chases Raj and Alec, shooting at them. However, he takes a wrong turn and the truck crashes into a ditch. Alec wins the race, then pleads with Ishak to allow Raj to keep the horse that he rode, despite the condition that the winning rider's sheik is allowed to keep any horses that he wants. Ishak grants the reprieve, which allows Alec to repay Raj for his kindness. Meslar returns with Kurr, his riding companion, and the rogue rider as his prisoners, and they are taken to face judgement. Although Ishak gives the Black back to Alec, he decides to leave him in Morocco, where he feels he is more at home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Christopher Robin, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Roger Rabbit, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Starlight Glimmer, and Discord guest star in this film. *The ironic reason why Aladdin and his friends guest star in this film is because both those characters and The Black himself are from Arabia. *Pooh, Ash, Simba, SpongeBob, Alex, Mickey, Sora, Fievel, Kermit, and their friends will see Alec Ramsay and The Black again in the sixth season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. *The storyline concludes in the almost-unconnected (due to the time-setting error) TV series sequel Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion. *Three of The Swan Princess sequels, the two SpongeBob SquarePants films, the Madagascar films, Penguins of Madagascar, It's a Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, The Muppets, Muppets Most Wanted, and The Black Stallion Returns were all rated PG by the MPAA. *The two featurettes Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Mickey's Christmas Carol were released in theaters with other Disney reiussues in 1983, the same year The Black Stallion Returns was also released in theaters. *Both The Secret of NIMH and The Black Stallion Returns were released by United Artists, which is owned by MGM (which owns the rights for both films and released The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue). *Due to the real film's strong language, this film will be censored. For example, the D-word will be replaced with the word "darn" and "son of a b***h" will be replaced with "son of a gun" *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, The Princess and the Frog, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, An American Tail films, The Muppets films, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel films Category:Race films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films